


Icing On Top, Love On The Bottom

by Quefish



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels are sexless, Atypical Smut, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), But Not Without Sex, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gingerbread Houses, Gratuitous Abuse of Euphemisms, Humor, Ineffable Husbands Advent Challenge, Other, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Wings, Wings as a Metaphor for Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: The trials, tribulations, teasing, and love that comes with building a gingerbread house, or two, for the village competition.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 28
Collections: Ineffable Husbands Advent Challenge 2020





	Icing On Top, Love On The Bottom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katzedecimal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzedecimal/gifts), [Caedmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/gifts), [CousinSerena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinSerena/gifts), [Supergeek21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergeek21/gifts).



> So many thanks to Caedmon, CousinSerena, Redundant_Angel, GayDemonicDisaster, Lurlur, and many others who helped boost me up and kept the love flowing while I was writing.

“Top or bottom, darling?”

Aziraphale stepped up behind Crowley as he stared at the shelves of gingerbread houses at Selfridges. There was a rather ostentatious kit on the higher shelf, and a more manageable kit just below it. Crowley had been staring at the two for what seemed like hours and Aziraphale was beginning to get peckish, not to mention irritable having been out and about all day.

“Probably get both. That way when I get too tired with doing the top, I can switch and pretend like it was my plan all along.” Crowley looked at Aziraphale out of the corner of his eye. 

“So, nothing out of the ordinary, then?” Aziraphale chuckled as he took the kits off the shelf and headed to the till, finding one miraculously open and ready for his transaction. 

~~

Aziraphale sat, calmly sipping cocoa and reading as Crowley made a mess of their sitting room floor.

“I can’t make heads or tails of this, angel.”

“I find that difficult to believe, my dear. You are delightfully skilled with both of those activities.”

Crowley choked on the sweet he’d just stolen out of the ingredient pile. “Not what I meant, angel. Come over here and help me.”

“Very well, where’ve the instructions got to?”

“Didn’t need them.”

Aziraphale looked at Crowley with fond exasperation as he settled on the rug next to him. “Of course not.”

~~

Aziraphale carefully wrenched yet another piece of gingerbread wall from Crowley’s hands, rescuing it from his frustrated flailing. 

“Why can’t they mark these better? How do I know which end is up?”

“Darling, I believe you’ll find that for a number of these pieces, it doesn’t matter. They can go either way. Many of these are interchangeable parts.” Aziraphale picked up a handful of pieces and demonstrated. “You see? Just stick them where you want, how you want, I guarantee people will be delighted with the end result, my dear.”

“And what about people who aren’t?”

“Then they need to move on and find a different gingerbread house to look at, darling. There is one out there for everyone, I am sure.”

Crowley took the pieces back and bent back to his task, mumbling about the injustice of being subjected to angels who made sense.

~~

“Give me that bottom, angel.”

Aziraphale dutifully handed over the platform that the smaller gingerbread house would be built on and watched as Crowley swiftly put together the simpler design. 

“Do you mind if I do a bit? Only I do enjoy making the snow drifts. Cream cheese frosting comes in so handy when topping.”

“Have at it, I’m knackered, time to let you do all the work ‘til it’s done.”

Aziraphale took joy and care in finishing what Crowley had started, making sure that Crowley would be just as satisfied as he was when all was said and done.

~~

They arrived at the community center which was associated with the church, but not nearby or consecrated thankfully, after the most careful drive Aziraphale could remember. Despite a minor miracle, Crowley wanted to take no chances with the gingerbread houses. 

Crowley carried the smaller house with ease, while Aziraphale asked two of the teens helping set up if they would carry the larger house. It would have been a job easily handled by one angel, but it would have looked a tad incredible had he done so. It really was a magnificently large member of the gingerbread house family. 

Once their display was set to Crowley’s liking, they stood back and looked at the other participants in the light hearted contest. There was a small gift basket prize of homemade candies, chocolates, and biscuits from some of the older ladies in the church.

Crowley gave a small frown looking at the other displays. 

“Don’t worry darling, I have no doubt that you will dominate with your magnificent piece.”

“Well, I don’t want to sub-”

There was a crash across the room and a sniffling wail as a young girl dropped her house. Crowley and Aziraphale were already moving as Crowley finished speaking.

“-ject everyone to feeling _too_ terrible about what they made. And I wasn’t expecting as many kids to enter. Why isn’t there a separate contest for them?”

Aziraphale shrugged as they reached the child, who was now surrounded by a few other well meaning adults. Crowley discreetly snapped a small miracle, making all of the pieces whole and able to be rebuilt. Aziraphale noticed and suddenly had thick frosting to offer the girl’s parents so they could work on it. 

They headed back to their table and sat with cocoa and coffee, waiting for the judging. 

“Don’t know why I let you drag me here, like a hellhound on a leash.”

“I’d believe more of your complaining had you not put that collar on yourself, talking about how it would encourage greed and envy.” Aziraphale gave a small smile off the side of his mouth. “This is _our_ home now after all, you can’t hide forever.”

“I could.”

“But you won’t.”

“‘Course I won’t.”

“I am happy to hear that, dear. I quite enjoy our new life together.”

Crowley let out a sound full of consonants, and then blushed as Aziraphale took his hand and laced their fingers together. 

“You know, I believe you’ll find that there are separate contests now, dear. One for large houses, and one for small.”

~~

“I know you did that on purpose, wily demon.” Aziraphale tucked his hand into Crowley’s elbow.

“Did what?” Crowley looked as innocent as he could manage. “I didn’t do anything.”

“So, you are saying it was a coincidence that as you were about to take the prize with your stunning piece someone tripped and backed right into it? Did you see the state of their trousers once they were up and about again? White streaks everywhere.”

“Jelly babies stuck to their back, too.” Crowley tried not to grin. 

Aziraphale gave Crowley’s arm a squeeze before getting in the car. "You let the gent with the pregnant wife win after you overheard how ravenously she was craving chocolate."

"Never."

"And yet another tragic accident, an unusual case of butterfingers, as you carried your smaller house to the podium? Allowing the little boy in second place to win?"

"No idea what you are talking about."

"Of course not." Aziraphale smiled. "Just know, you crafty fiend, that prize or not, you are always top in my eyes. Master of anything you set mind to."

"Nah, not me. Find me at the bottom. Sub-basement, s'where I'm from, angel." 

"Perhaps, but definitely not where your upbringing took place, as it were." 

Crowley shrugged as they arrived home. They settled in the kitchen so Aziraphale could nibble on the fresh biscuits he'd purchased at the event earlier.

Crowley came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Aziraphale’s middle and kissed the back of his head before resting his cheek on the same spot. He sighed as Aziraphale finished his biscuit and lovingly grasped one of Crowley’s arms resting on his stomach.

"Love you, angel." He gave a squeeze around the middle.

"And I love you, demon." Aziraphale turned in his arms to embrace him and kissed him sweetly. "Perhaps next year, we will go into London for a better competition for you to showcase your gingerbread skills."

Crowley grinned. "Nah, I kinda like it here."

“Only like? Do you have any ideas on what could make you love it here?” Aziraphale peppered soft kisses along Crowley’s jawline.

“Hmm, not sure.” Crowley tightened one arm around Aziraphale as the other reached behind him to the plate of gingerbread on the counter. He took a bite and offered it to Aziraphale, pressing the soft and spicy treat against his lips. Aziraphale took a bite and was just finishing as Crowley returned the favor, nibbling along the collar of Aziraphale’s shirt. Aziraphale’s breath hitched as Crowley backed him against the counter. Crowley brought their lips together, dropping the remainder of the gingerbread on the plate and brushing off his fingers before burying them in Aziraphale’s hair. 

“Darling, shall we go upstairs?” Aziraphale mumbled against Crowley’s lips. He felt Crowley nod as his coat was pushed off his shoulders, and he took Crowley’s jacket in turn. 

Clothing lost along the way miraculously found its way where it belonged as they kissed and passionately ran their hands over each other on the way to the bedroom. Crowley backed away, taking Aziraphale’s hands in his own, kissing the palms and gently pulling him to the bed. They climbed under the covers and slid together, meeting in the middle of the bed. They came together neatly, facing each other on their sides with no pesky genitalia to worry about.

Hands wandered over chests, tangling and pulling in chest hair. Aziraphale reached up and guided Crowley to arch his back, allowing him to kiss the demon’s throat, down over his collar bones, licking the hollow notch in the base of his throat. Gentle love bites marked Aziraphale’s path over Crowley’s chest. 

Crowley bent forward and licked up the center of Aziraphale’s chest, over his Adam’s apple, finally reaching his lips again. Their legs tangled together as they kissed, yearning whimpers escaping. Crowley wrapped his arm around Aziraphale, pressing their chests together flush as he flattened his palm between Aziraphale's shoulder blades. He let out a low groan as he felt Aziraphale's fingers moving up his spine, kneading and digging into the muscles on either side. 

Crowley’s head fell back and Aziraphale kissed over his jaw as his fingers danced over the notches to either side of Crowley’s spine. A growling purr rumbled in his chest as Crowley’s clever fingers moved over him in response.

"You are so amazing, darling. I do love you, so … beautiful."

"Bless me, you're beautiful, angel. So good … "

Their legs stretched and flexed together as they moved, kissing cheeks, lips, chins … tickling each other with tongues and teeth. Hands pressing, fingers digging into each other’s backs.

"Darling, perfectly … yes!"

"Love you, angel …"

They kissed deeply, tongues tangling together and muting their cries as their wings burst forth together. 

Kisses slowed, gentled, hands lazily stroked over feathers, wings trembled with passionate aftershocks. They lay together, whispering about nothing in particular as they relaxed. Aziraphale was the first to stretch ready to get out of bed. He stood and came around the bed to pull Crowley to his feet as well. He enjoyed the view of his lean lover, just as featureless as he himself was. No human details, other than the odd scattering of hair, had been added to their intimacy this time, even if they had stayed on the physical plane.

~~

Neither knew shame as they went back down to the kitchen, unclothed as the day they were made. They stood in the kitchen, Aziraphale returning to the plate of gingerbread. Crowley appeared behind him, sliding a glass of milk next to the plate as he moulded himself to Aziraphale’s back. 

“Thank you, my dear! This truly is delicious although, some bits are a bit drier than others.” 

“Not the only thing that’s delicious around here.” Crowley chuckled and kissed Aziraphale’s shoulder and neck. “The bakers probably put more effort into the bits that’ll show on the top. S’why the bottoms tend to get the cream cheese, too. Softens them up a bit.”

“I suppose bakers do tend to bake the bottoms a certain way that they wouldn’t do to the tops. And honestly, any chance to use more frosting, cream cheese or otherwise, is always welcome.” Aziraphale hummed thoughtfully and then chuckled at Crowley’s continued assault. “You’re insatiable!” 

“Yes, I am. I have just as much appetite as you do, just for different things.” Crowley smoothed his hands over Aziraphale’s stomach and grasped his hips. “Different sort of hunger going on now.”

Aziraphale felt the tingle in the air as Crowley decided to put forth a bit more ‘effort’ in his appearance and he smiled as he snuggled into Crowley’s embrace. “Am I to assume that our evening isn’t over yet?”

“Hopefully not, if that’s alright with you?”

“Perfectly alright by me. I would like to finish before we head back upstairs though, would you share with me?” Aziraphale turned around, a plate in his hands with the last gingerbread person on it.

“Sure.” Crowley reached out and broke it in half, before holding up the choices. “Top or bottom, angel?”

**Author's Note:**

> Earlier this month, there were issues stemming from the Facebook group this event originated in. A number of people, myself included, were treated badly. This treatment extended to the Discord server associated with the group, however in a different form, to different people. 
> 
> Some who were involved with the event weren’t notified they were accepted, then looking like they had done a No Show, while the organizer stated that they were aware it was a risk that people wouldn’t see it, but that it wasn’t a big deal. This information, that the writer wasn’t aware they were in the event, wasn’t shared widely, which means that their reputation as a writer, or just as being reliable, could have suffered.
> 
> Others were complained about that they didn’t post, only to find out that due to time zones, it wasn’t even their day yet, with no apologies for posting that fill-in writers were needed to replace them, despite their having done nothing wrong.
> 
> Due to how many people were treated, I made the decision to remain in the server and group, in order to not leave those unaware, or uninvolved, in the lurch and the potential recipient of future bad treatment or demands of their time. Once this event is over, I will be considering removing myself from both so as to distance myself from the people who are doing this, depending on how I feel regarding other writers' reputations being safe at that time. 
> 
> However, I will not be removing my fic from the event collection, out of respect and care for the other writers, the majority of whom are wonderful individuals who are simply caught in crossfire. If the fic is removed, it will have been done by the owner of the collection, for reasons which you can likely discern.
> 
> In addition, as tempted as I was to half-ass my fic, I take my reputation as a writer seriously. It would have been unconscionable to subject my fellow participants to that level of pettiness, not to mention readers who enjoy my work. So, be assured that despite any other issues, and though this may be humor, I have given this the same effort as I always do.


End file.
